


Sombre dimanche（法语：黑色星期天/忧郁的星期天）

by orphan_account



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D - Fandom, The Avengers
Genre: 1984, Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D - Freeform, Gen, Minority Report - Freeform, The Avengers - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 13:52:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3612384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>叫我花花，落花生也可以<br/>作者是报社后妈，《1984》，《少数派报告》背景雷者请点叉<br/>所有角色都属于他人，YY的权利属于我，发表的权利也属于我</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 第一章

**Author's Note:**

> 叫我花花，落花生也可以  
> 作者是报社后妈，《1984》，《少数派报告》背景雷者请点叉  
> 所有角色都属于他人，YY的权利属于我，发表的权利也属于我

第一章

（clint视角，虐，玻璃心慎入，有JR其他角色乱入，微JR其他角色CP配对［白五］）  
蓝色，如水的蓝色，永远都是那样的蓝色，只是在蓝色的背后少了几许生气，作为“旧世界”的产物又或是“旧世界”唯一的遗孤，转眼便被时代所遗忘。日复一日，年复一年，自己在这蓝色的“沉默”里迎来了一个又一个的“日升日落”，在这里时间早已不再重要，重要的也只有自己日复一日，年复一年通过“双眼”所窥视的“天机”，这一切是幻梦还是真实，自己早已无力分辨，幽远而又古早的记忆只停留在自己身Aaron Cross时，那一点微丝中包含这多少真是与幻梦。那位名为Eric Byer的长官，从眉角到梢间里与他微白的黑发，在光影交错间，交织着压抑的美感，令人沉迷，无法自拔。亲手将自己送入冷冻状态的也是他，自己亲手将自己送入这张被织好的“网”中。从未未如此累过，若这是爱，这是在世界毁灭之后，用累累骸骨铺就的世界，一切恍若新生，在天空中悲歌的鸟儿，依然在这累累骸骨铺就的世界中歌唱，为悲哀的轮回而歌唱。今天他依然像往日一样，又“看到”了一切，看到了犯有“累累罪行”的“最危险”的“思想犯”，那些“思想犯”们只是因为拥有“爱”与“美”，只是因为恰恰拥有这两个不为这个“新世界”所容许拥有的“感情”，所以为这个“世界”所不容，被这个“世界”所处死。“爱”与“悲哀”是日复一日，年复一年的旋律，重复着一切，是轮回是多少次也无法打破的轮回同时也是宿命。


	2. 序章

序章

这一切的发生都是在几十年后了，那份日记，一直为真理部的人所保存着，从未被更改过，因为这是不可更改的事实哪怕是他们自身也不能否认这本日记上的一切是真实的是真实发生过的，社会秩序随着这本日记而崩溃，“Big Brother”［1］的统治也随着这本日记的公开而不复存在。“战争即和平，自由即奴役，无知即力量[2]”早已经无法实现了，因为人们已经尝到了名为自由的“毒药”，它可以使人们忘却一切，忘却所有现实与虚幻的界限，正因为如此，人们如之甘怡的吸取这“毒药”陶醉在这真正的“现实”里，很快，人们就忘记了他们曾经所经历的一切。也许，这并不是这本日记被创作的初衷，这只是单纯的出于本心的想记录，为后代而记录。“我是一只牛虻，快乐的飞来飞去，无论我死了，还是活着[3]”P.C日记的扉页上这么写道，这字虽说不上有多么好看甚至可以说是古拙吧，但是依稀可见的是日记主人的模样

TBC

[1]摘自 企鹅出版社 企鹅经典 乔治.奥威尔《一九八四》意为老大哥，是书中描绘的极权主义体制下的社会里最高统治者的象征。

[2]摘自企鹅出版社 企鹅经典 乔治.奥威尔 《一九八四》 “老大哥”的统治基础。

[3]摘自企鹅出版社 企鹅经典 伏尼契《牛虻》结尾亚瑟给婕玛写信时所用的署名，可能与原文略有出入。


	3. 第二章

第二章

（Clint视角）

命运飘零的时候,Clint学会了如何去反抗又或是不去反抗命运，命运留给自己的也只有一点近乎碎片般的记忆，无论是童年,还是身为那个名叫“Aaron Cross ”的特工时，反抗有时成为了本能，有时又或不是，离开家，成为CIA“Outcome”计划的成员时，还是成为被赋予编号“No.5”的特工时，都近乎毫不犹豫，当被追杀时反抗却成了本能，但这一切却最终抵挡不住命运的拨撩，如同纤纤素手挑动烛芯一般被命运所捉弄，最终被“旧世界”所遗弃，徒然又突兀的被放逐到“新世界”之中，接受着无休止的轮回。当他每一次“看到”那些“思想犯”和那些“思想犯”所犯下的“罪行”时，总会突兀的听到耳边有歌曲回响 “Les bras tout chargés de fleurs Je suis entré dans notre chambre le c?ur las……【1】”，他不知道这是什么，却又如此熟悉，今天又是这样一天。

（Coulson视角）

在真理部工作了这么久的，他所接受又或是所作的就是接受“老大哥”所宣扬的一切，并且服从，和处理那些“思想犯”，但是今天似乎有些不同。他接到了一个指令要他去“取”一个号码，对于他们来说“取”就等于又一位“思想犯”要被处决了，长久以来他一直是作为一名“执行者”和“监督者”而并非是直接的“传递者”，他的工作只是确保“思想犯”被处决或是亲自执行对“思想犯”的处决，并非是像指令上所要求的那样将“号码”传递给他人，指令上同时还附着一张ID卡，那张ID卡与他的或是其他人的都不同，上面没有任何一种用来给人识别ID的信息，有的只是黑色，冷冽的黑色，机械而又刻板，材质是随手可见的，与自己的ID卡相同的材质。在通过了重重关卡，来到了“1205室”，“1205室”在真理部也是一个近乎神话的存在，长久以来，在真理部有这一个传说：被折磨，刑求的那些“思想犯”都会被“1025室”里的“怪物”给“吃掉”，他可能不相信命运或是其他的什么，但是惟有这次，他相信是命运是将他指引向此地探寻真相。在一间并不算狭小却是如此黑暗的房间内，似乎有什么在等待着他去发掘，长长的走廊似乎不见尽头，在通过重重的森严的关卡过后又是一条漫长的走廊，但是似乎有有一点不同，走廊的尽头是一盏昏黄却又给人带来安心感的灯，在地下投射出一片黄色的光斑，推开灯光照着的那扇门，在一片黑暗之中突兀的显现出的那一抹幽蓝，致命却又罄人心脾。

TBC

先这样吧只有前半章orzzzzz，士下座

[1]选自同名歌曲《 Sombre Dimanche》，意为 忧郁的星期天 手捧鲜花，我步入我们的房间，身心疲惫


	4. 第三章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 背景相关，这里会出现和星际迷航相关的背景人物和人物cp,cp是spock和krki互攻

第三章  
（接第二章；给群里团砸的生日礼物）  
星历2058年，随着银河系生态不断恶化，人类开始不断突破自身极限，探索宇宙也不断的超越人类所能达到极限。为了适应不断深入的长距离探索宇宙，星际联邦政府决定制造宪法级重型巡洋舰企业号（United Space Ship Enterprise），同时，由于星际联邦政府政府担心此举会给地球带来隐患，遂制启动了“Atlas【1】”计划，该计划旨在与提前预知犯罪行为以及敌对势力的有预谋攻击，由两部分组成。一，是由星际舰队和地球及周边子空间波段高频防护网组成；二，是制造大型量子计算机和具有独立自主的判断力与思考能力的强人工智能“Prophet【2】”，该计划在一段时间内遭到反对，虽被政府以强制手段强行通过，但依然有组织私下破解该计划的第二部分，担心该人工智能侵犯个人自由意志与隐私，以Harlod.Finch为首的 "The Machine"和以John Greer为首的“" Samaritan”，为此政府通过法令宣布以上两个组织为非法组织，并且试图逮捕该组织的负责人。  
“Phil，你知道的现在我们的处境有多困难政府通缉更是加大我们的活动难度，Harlod为了破解主机的所在地付出了多少，你又不是不知道，前面是信号盲区，祝好运，希望你能成功。”  
按照耳机所指示的方位Phil来到了预定方位，却发现主机的所在地安保系统异常简单，简单到离主机只有一扇门的距离，“Phil，拿出准备好的磁卡刷一下就可以了，还是那句话，小心并且祝好运。”  
随着气密门的缓缓打开，Phil.coulson才知道为什么只需要简单的一扇气密门，因为机器本身就是一个强大的防护源。  
房间里昏黄的灯光下，是一个充满宝蓝色液体的水池，里面似乎有生物躺在里面，环顾四周脚下是一些散乱的电线，其中有一根接往水池，不得已，在没有汇报和后援的情况下，Phil.coulson做出了这一生中他会后悔或者不会的决定，他带走了水池里的生物。直到回到基地他才知道那是一个活生生的人，只是他那双了无生气的双眼却又是他看上去并不像人类。

 

【1】  



	5. 第一章

第一章

（clint视角，虐，玻璃心慎入，有JR其他角色乱入，微JR其他角色CP配对［白五］）  
蓝色，如水的蓝色，永远都是那样的蓝色，只是在蓝色的背后少了几许生气，作为“旧世界”的产物又或是“旧世界”唯一的遗孤，转眼便被时代所遗忘。日复一日，年复一年，自己在这蓝色的“沉默”里迎来了一个又一个的“日升日落”，在这里时间早已不再重要，重要的也只有自己日复一日，年复一年通过“双眼”所窥视的“天机”，这一切是幻梦还是真实，自己早已无力分辨，幽远而又古早的记忆只停留在自己身Aaron Cross时，那一点微丝中包含这多少真是与幻梦。那位名为Eric Byer的长官，从眉角到梢间里与他微白的黑发，在光影交错间，交织着压抑的美感，令人沉迷，无法自拔。亲手将自己送入冷冻状态的也是他，自己亲手将自己送入这张被织好的“网”中。从未未如此累过，若这是爱，这是在世界毁灭之后，用累累骸骨铺就的世界，一切恍若新生，在天空中悲歌的鸟儿，依然在这累累骸骨铺就的世界中歌唱，为悲哀的轮回而歌唱。今天他依然像往日一样，又“看到”了一切，看到了犯有“累累罪行”的“最危险”的“思想犯”，那些“思想犯”们只是因为拥有“爱”与“美”，只是因为恰恰拥有这两个不为这个“新世界”所容许拥有的“感情”，所以为这个“世界”所不容，被这个“世界”所处死。“爱”与“悲哀”是日复一日，年复一年的旋律，重复着一切，是轮回是多少次也无法打破的轮回同时也是宿命。


End file.
